


Mourning an Agent and a friend (and maybe he could've been more)

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sadness, and Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill takes a moment, after everything's settled, to mourn Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning an Agent and a friend (and maybe he could've been more)

There had been no time to mourn, not when Loki was attacking New York and things were going downhill fast.

But then it was over, they’d won, everything was good.

Except that  _he_  was still gone.

Maria sat on her bed, her head in her hands, her shaking hands. She stared down at them, blinking when tears dripped down onto them. She hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“Get it together, Hill, this is no way to act. Agents die, that’s what happens, that’s a risk all of us take every day we come in to work. You can’t afford to get like this just because this time it was….it was….” She choked on the words, tilting her head to star at the cieling as the tears ran down her cheeks.

“I never even got to tell him….He never knew how I….” She placed a hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to will her emotions back to the cold calm she had come to know.

“God, Phil, you idiot, why did you have to go up against Loki alone? Fuck you, you asshole.” She clenched her fists, shaking her head, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to break the skin.

“I suppose I deserve that,” A weak voice said from across the room. Maria’s head snapped up, here eyes wide at the sight. It was like seeing a ghost. But he was there. She gaped, her breath catching in her throat.

“Phil…?” He was leaning against the doorframe, pale and heaving for breath. 

“Mind if I sit down, Hill? I’m still pretty weak from getting stabbed through the chest.” A small smile tugged at Maria’s lips, Coulson giving her one in return as he made his way slowly to the bed. 

“Sure, Coulson. Mind telling me what the hell’s going on? I thought you were dead.” She wiped at her eyes, and he smiled again. 

“I thought so too, but apparently I’m not.” He leaned against the headboard, sighing. “I’m going to have to disappear for a while though. Fury’s sending me on an extended vacation. He told me that I couldn’t contact anyone for six months, then I’d be allowed to come back. But I had to see you before I left. I had to let you know. It’s the first time I’ve disobeyed orders.”

“I’m glad you did. I don’t think I would’ve been able to function for too long thinking  you were still…” She trailed off, not even wanting to think the words. “Phil, I need you to know-“

“I already do, Maria. I know. I have know for a while. I was trying to work up the courage to tell you…I feel the same.” He placed his hand on hers and smiled, Maria smiling back. Not one to beat around the bush once the point was made, she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. 

He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb as they kissed. They pulled away after a few moments, both content.

“So, I’ll see you in six months then, Agent Coulson?”

“Sure will, Agent Hill.” 


End file.
